


Nightime Happenings

by Angelica (Humanbutnothuman)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Oh My God, my darlings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanbutnothuman/pseuds/Angelica
Summary: Lucy and Edmund have always been deep sleepers, only sleeping lightly when out on battles. Back in Finchley, England, they have no problems sleeping at all.Susan on the other hand was a light sleeper, woke to the slightest change in her surroundings. She has no problems falling asleep, but staying asleep? That was her trouble.Then we have Peter. Who doesn't sleep, or at least tries to but can't.





	1. Lucy has no problems at all

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the chronicles of Narnia, unfortunately. Also if someone else has already done this, I'm sorry and solemnly swear that I did not know it existed.

Lucy never understood her elder sibling's trouble to sleep. She herself never had any problems. Most of the time, she fell asleep after Susan managed to convince herself that she's fine and alive and the guards would protect her from any night time harm. It usually took about half an hour for this to happen, then Susan sang a lullaby and she was asleep by ten at night.

* * *

"Lucy, are you sure you're going to be alright?" Susan asked tentatively, still in her gown for court, that took place earlier in the evening.

"Su, I'm going to be alright, you know how high the security at night is because of Orieus." Lucy yawned from beneath the warm covers that Susan placed her under.

The only light in the room left was the single flickering candle Susan held in her hands and it illuminated her worried face, knowing her sisters ability to put her trust into nearly everyone. Then she sighed and placed herself into the plush chair by her bed and started singing one of her favorite lullabies.

_"Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby_  
_Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay_  
_And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow_  
_Bless you with love for the road that you go_

_May you sail far to the far fields of fortune_  
_With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet_  
_And may you need never to banish misfortune_  
_May you find kindness in all that you meet_

_May there always be angels to watch over you_  
_To guide you each step of the way_  
_To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_

_May you bring love and may you bring happiness_  
_Be loved in return to the end of your days_  
_Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you_  
_I'll just sit for a while and sing_

_May there always be angels to watch over you_  
_To guide you each step of the way_  
_To guard you and keep you safe from all harm"_

 Susan relaxed as Lucy fell into a dreamless slumber and knew she would arise fresh bright and happy in the morning, like she always did. She rose from the chair, and her lips ghosted Lucy's forehead and two words hung in the air long after the elder queen left. "Sleep tight." 

She waited for Peter in the hallway, listening to him bid goodnight to the youngest monarch, before they both glided over to Edmund's room, soundlessly closing the door behind them.

\----------------

In Finchley, Lucy still slept as soundly as before, much to the relief of Peter. Unlike Edmund and Susan, she rarely had nightmares and wouldn't wake easily. He praised Aslan for letting one of his siblings sleep in peace. To rest without being chased, followed and beaten by nightmares.

* * *

Peace at night was nearly always a truth with Lucy.


	2. Edmund has nightmares

Edmund sleeps deeply, crashing hard and fast and night terrors he nearly never remembers. He's never understood why at times he would awake in the morning to find Susan in her light slumber more like a nap than anything curled next to his side. He doesn't know that both his elder siblings sneak into his room at night to offer him a source of comfort, to stop the shuddering sobs that he doesn't remember making. He hasn't yet woken up in the middle of a night terror, so he most likely will never know.

* * *

Susan stands in his doorway with a candle illuminating her face. She knows she'll be back in his room, as she turns to bid him goodnight. Her brow furrows, "You won't sneak off, right?"

"No Su. That's the tenth time you've asked me tonight." Edmund sighs, his siblings are endearing and irritating but he knows they're only worried. "Goodnight Su, try to sleep, okay?"

Susan nods, "Goodnight."

Peter looks into the room, staring at him for a minute, like he was reassuring himself that yes, indeed, Edmund is alive and well, and Edmund will be alive and well at the end of the night. Then he retracts his head, very much like a turtle, Edmund realizes, and shuts the door.

\----------------------------

 Jadis and her haunting voice is back this time, but instead of Aslan taking his place, Edmund is sent to eternal damnation from his captor, the one that he betrayed his family for and nearly killed.

He won't remember in the morning the feeling of searing ice against his skin, the freezing cold of the stone bed.

He won't remember the sound of Peter's screams, of Susan's pleads and Lucy's sobs.

But he also won't remember feeling the warmth of Susan's body as she cradles him to her chest, singing the same lullaby their mother sung when they had nightmares. He won't remember how his mother suddenly seemed to appear beside him with hot cocoa. He wouldn't remember himself relaxing against Susan's warmth.

Just like he won't remember the feeling of Peter's hand holding his, murmuring sounds that have no meaning, rubbing circles into his hand, like their father used to. He won't remember how he suddenly felt his father's presence with his deep soothing voice and comforting words. He wouldn't remember squeezing Peter's larger hands.

\------------------------------

In Finchley, he seemed to have less nightmares, to the relief of Susan and Peter. Maybe it was because the room was smaller and warmer, or maybe because it just wasn't Narnia.

* * *

 

He won't remember his restless nights, and think them equally as peaceful as Lucy's. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not very happy with this chapter, or the last one either, but here you go!

**Author's Note:**

> The lullaby is Sleepsong by secret garden. I don't own that and in no way lay claim to it.


End file.
